Me Gustas
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Le gustaba. Y bastó una sesión de sexo alocada con ella para darse cuenta. {Advertencia: AU y lemmon}


.

**Me Gustas.**

.

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia._

_._

_Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo._

_._

_¡Gracias Helena por la idea!_

.

El reloj marcaba a penas las nueve de la mañana y ya estaba aburrido. La reunión que había tenido en la mañana había sido la única confirmada hasta el momento y había resultado bastante exitosa. Los accionistas más importantes de la corporación estaban bastante contentos y la idea era que se mantengan así. Shikamaru y Temari se habían lucido haciendo la presentación; desde el diseño del Prezi hasta las palabras mismas. Habían sido como magia. Las caras de aburrimiento del comienzo se tornaron lentamente en pequeñas sonrisas e interés.

Ahora solo le quedaba revisar un par de papeles que le había entregado a Itachi en la mañana, pero podría encargarlo al idiota de Naruto que de seguro estaba coqueteando con Hinata. La nueva secretaria del sexto piso era la conquista del siglo para su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que en lo más profundo se alegraba por él, no quitaba el hecho de que quisiera molestarlo un poco.

Se levantó de su inmenso escritorio de caoba para dirigirse hacia el ascensor, y su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia su secretaria.

Sakura Haruno se le había sido asignada hacía un par de meses y tenía una palabra para describirla: perfecta. En ella simplemente no existía la palabra error. Y no sólo hablaba físicamente, sino también se refería al ámbito profesional.

Sakura poseía una figura envidiable de reloj de arena. Tal vez no tenía los pechos protuberantes que Karin – su ex-secretaria- poseía, pero su angosta cintura y piel de porcelana lo recompensaba. Tenía unos hermosos ojos jade que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que la miraba fijamente y unos labios pequeños y suaves. Sus piernas, que las mostraba seductoramente con las diferentes faldas que ella compraba, eran extremadamente cremosas y torneadas.

Por otro lado, ella había llegado a su puesto actual después de una minuciosa selección. Karin, a comparación de ella, simplemente había entrado pues se había ligado al inspector. Además de tener una experiencia bastante completa de trabajo, contaba con bastantes cartas de recomendación de muchas empresas internacionales. Sakura era una mujer bastante práctica y lista; lo primero era en definitiva lo que más le gustaba de ella.

— Hola Sasuke. ¿Vas a la cafetería? — su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando estuvo a punto de presionar el botón del ascensor.

— Voy a la oficina de Naruto. Pero tal vez vaya por un café, luego. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— Unas galletas de chocolate me vendrían genial. — le respondió ella con una brillante sonrisa antes de que él voltee para entrar al ascensor. — Salúdame a Naruto.

.

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez en la tarde. Necesitaba quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. _Es mi jefe, por el amor de todos los dioses,_ pensó para sus adentros.

El autor de sus martirios internos era nada más y nada menos que su jefe, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Y cómo no estarlo, si su jefe estaba como quería?

Pero era algo más que su mirada profunda y seductora, o sus definidos músculos que se notaban tras esa camisa negra. No estaba completamente segura si era amor; pero sabía que era algo parecido que iba más allá de la lujuria. Era ese deseo de volverse uno con él y sentirse completa. Ese deseo de que la toque en cualquier parte y sienta escalofríos.

Sasuke tenía todas las características de su propia definición de "hombre perfecto": de metro ochenta, cabello oscuro, mirada seductora, sonrisa de Colgate, contextura delgada, práctico, listo, con un sentido del humor extraño y un excelente cocinero.

_El tiene todo el dinero del mundo y las mujeres le deben de llover. ¿Por qué se fijaría en su tonta secretaria que solo se encarga de organizarle su agenda y traerle café de vez en cuando?_

Necesitaba aclarar su mente. No podría acomodar todos los papeles y menos organizar la agenda de la semana si tenía aquellos pensamientos rondando por la cabeza. Se acomodó la falda y se levantó de su escritorio para lavarse la cara y poder trabajar más tranquila. O al menos intentar hacerlo. Imágenes pervertidas invadían su mente de ellos teniendo relaciones sexuales contra la pared, la ventana que daba a la calle, el escritorio de caoba, el sofá de cuero...

El mero pensamiento de que su pene se deslice por las estrechas paredes de su sexo, que él lama su entrada o que peñisque sus pezones, la ponían muy húmeda. Se restregó disimuladamente su parte íntima con las bragas mientras que caminaba hacia el baño, imaginándose que era Sasuke quien lo hacía, ahogando un gemido. No necesito colar un par de dedos por su ropa interior porque estaba consciente de que estaba bastante lubricada.

Cerró la puerta del baño con seguro tras ella y en menos de un santiamén, su dedo índice y corazón ya se habían perdido por entre sus pliegues, restregándose frenéticamente contra su vulva. Sus caderas se movían de arriba abajo como si alguien la estuviese penetrando y trataba de no gemir muy alto. Su clítoris enrojecido palpitaba como loco y sus senos querían liberarse del sostén. A los pocos minutos, tuvo un orgasmo y con lentitud, se desplomó del suelo.

.

— Oye teme, ¿no tienes alguna perrilla por ahí en tus contactos que te ayude con tu amiguito? — preguntó Naruto divertido al notar la erección de su mejor amigo.

— Cállate Naruto. — murmuró enfurecido el Uchiha.

— ¡Vaya! Sakura-chan sí que te tiene loco. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides tener sexo de una vez para que se te baje el mal humor de una vez?

— No soy como el idiota de mi primo Akira que se tira a la primera que se encuentra.

— Osea que Sakura sí significa algo para ti.

El silencio con el que Sasuke le respondió a Naruto fue suficiente como para que el rubio sepa la verdad.

— Me largo. — terminó diciendo, tirándole los papeles que le había encargado sobre el escritorio. Ya tenía suficiente con la erección que Sakura le había dado. No necesitaba más humillación como lo eran sus sentimientos por su secretaria.

Con un ligero ademán de mano, el Uchiha se perdió por el pasillo, hacia la zona de los ascensores.

.

Después de lavarse las manos tres veces y continuamente el rostro, Sakura salió del baño. Suplicó internamente el no haberse tardado mucho para que su viaje al baño no haya sido tan sospechoso. Regresó a su sitio como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se dispuso a comenzar con su tarea. Sacó un resaltador azul y un lapicero negro de su portalápices, y justo cuando levantó la mirada hacia su laptop para consultar las futuras reuniones planificadas, se topó con la profunda mirada de Sasuke.

Era una mirada diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. No sabía si estaba molesto o si simplemente quería hablar de algo serio.

— Necesito hablar contigo Sakura. — pronunció su nombre suavemente, como si fuera de terciopelo, y ella juró que sus bragas se mojaron al escucharlo. — Descuelga el teléfono y las cámaras. No quiero que nos distraigan.

_¿Hablar? ¿Distraer? ¿De qué está hablando?_

Solo había entrado una vez a la oficina de Sasuke y lo que más le gustaba de ese lugar era la simpleza. Tenía un pequeño closet en donde guardaba un par de ternos en caso de emergencia, una mesita de centro con sofás de cuero, y más al fondo su escritorio. La Mac se encontraba a un lado y una pequeña pila de papeles al otro. Su estante lleno de libros de economía y finanzas estaba tras de éste.

Sakura entró a su oficina y Sasuke se aseguró de que la puerta estaba con seguro cuando la cerró tras de él sin que ella se dé cuenta

Ella notó el ambiente un poco extraño. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas. Solo un pequeño haz de luz penetraba la habitación, y gracias a este podía observar a Sasuke. Él se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— Sasuke, ¿qué-

No supo el momento en el que Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared detrás de ella para besarla, pero sólo supo que se sintió bien. O incluso más que bien. Sus labios eran suaves y la besaba con lentitud y delicadeza. Sus manos pequeñas se dirigieron hacia sus cabellos azabaches, acariciando su cabeza mientras que él penetraba su lengua en su boca.

— ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para besarte así? — le preguntó él, juntando sus frentes y tomándola posesivamente de la cintura.

— No creo que hayas esperado más que yo. — respondió ella coqueta, antes de depositar un húmedo beso en su nariz.

— Pues al parecer sí... — murmuró contra sus labios y sin dejar de mirarla, presionando su dolorosa erección contra su vientre.

— Sasuke-kun, estás tan duro. — gimió ella. — Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

Ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura y él la cargó en brazos sin dejar de besarla, para luego depositarla delicadamente sobre el sofá. Se recostó cuidadosamente sobre ella para no aplastarla y susurró seductoramente en su oído:

— Muero por verte desnuda. Quiero ver tus senos, tu vientre, tus piernas, tu vagina...

Sasuke se desabrochó la camisa y se bajó los pantalones en un santiamén. Su pene luchaba por salir de los bóxers y del solo ver lo grande que era, la excitaba más. Botón por botón, se sacó la blusa. Agradeció haberse colocado ese conjunto de encaje que su mejor amiga Ino le había regalado. Con mucha facilidad se quitó el sostén, tirándolo al pie del sofá junto a su blusa, y sus senos finalmente se liberaron. Sin esperar más, sus manos descendieron seductoramente por su vientre y bajó el cierre de su falda. La prenda se deslizó por sus piernas, quedando a penas en bragas. O mejor dicho tanga de hilo.

Esa prenda a penas cubría su parte íntima.

— Quítamela tú.

Abrió sus muslos para quedarse maravillado con la vista. El minúsculo pedazo de tela que suponía proteger su intimidad, se había quedado atrapado entre los labios exteriores de su vagina. No pudo evitar lamer esa zona lentamente, haciéndola gemir profundamente. Enganchó sus pulgares en ambos lados de la prenda, y luego de dejar un beso sobre su erecto clítoris, deslizó la tanga por sus torneadas piernas.

Pero ella no quiso quedarse atrás. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Sakura ya le había bajado sus bóxers y había abierto sus muslos completamente, esperando a que finalmente la penetre. Su vagina estaba verdaderamente dilatada y lista para recibir a su pene. Eso lo volvió loco.

De una sola estocada, lo metió dentro de ella y se empezó a mover dentro de ella. Sakura saltaba con él, con mucha rapidez de arriba a abajo. Arriba a abajo. Su lengua se perdió en el valle de sus senos mientras que la penetraba.

El primer orgasmo de la noche se acercaba con velocidad. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

— ¿Más rápido?

— Uh huh...— logró asentir ella, mientras que él aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Sakura llegó a la cima y justo en ese momento, él liberó su semen dentro de ella. Y se sintieron completos. Como si toda su vida hubiesen tenido un hueco en el alma y finalmente se hubiese llenado.

.

Habían pasado minutos e incluso horas, pero eso no les importaba. Sasuke la penetraba hasta el fondo con su lengua mientras que sus manos apretujaban sus senos. Sakura no paraba de gemir y eso lo excitaba aún más. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y juraba ver estrellas en el techo de la oficina.

— ¿Lista?

— ¡Sí! — logró chillar con la respiración entrecortada.

Y sin dar ningún aviso, la volvió a penetrar por cuarta vez en la mañana. _¿O ya era la quinta?_ Pero esta vez, la penetró lentamente. Como si quisiera que dure para toda la eternidad. Como si quisiera quedarse dentro de ella para siempre. Y antes de que gima su nombre al llegar a la cumbre, atrapó sus labios con los suyos por enésima vez. Estaba seguro que nunca se aburriría de besarla.

— Quedé almorzar con Naruto esta mañana, pero... Quisiera salir a comer contigo. — le dijo, mientras que limpiaba con su lengua los restos de su semen luego de sacar su pene de su vagina.

— Estoy libre esta noche. — respondió ella mientras que se acomodaba su ropa interior.

— ¿Pasta suena bien? — preguntó, en su oído, mientras que le abrochaba la blusa lentamente, jugueteando con los botones.

— Suena perfecto. — contestó besando sus labios brevemente y acomodándole la corbata minuciosamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, acariciándose inocentemente por encima de la ropa. Ella se colocó entre sus piernas, y se acercó a besarlo nuevamente. Estaba segura que nunca se cansaría de besarlo. Era lo más adictivo que había hecho en toda su vida. Sus manos se volvieron a perder entre sus hebras de color carbón, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

— Me gustas. — dijo casi inconscientemente.

— A mí también me gustas Sakura.

Y se besaron de nuevo.

.

_8 de setiembre del 2014_

_Primer one-shot del mes :D Que tal les parecio? Les gusto? _

_Déjenmelo saber en los reviews!_

_Cuidense mucho y no se olviden de agregarme a facebook para estar al dia con mis actualizaciones, noticias y nuevos proyectos._

_Bye bye,_

_Hats._

.


End file.
